The invention relates to spectral-band filtration spectrometry.
It is used in spectrochemical analysis that works by emission, luminescence, phosphorescence, Raman scattering, etc.
Spectral-band filtration spectrometry apparatuses are already known.
Such apparatuses generally include the following:
generator means arranged to generate an exciter electromagnetic radiation of a predetermined wavelength; PA1 a specimen to be analyzed; PA1 an input for an electromagnetic radiation beam for characteristic analysis of the specimen; and PA1 optical means arranged to carry the exciter electromagnetic radiation to the specimen, to receive the resultant analysis beam originating in the thus-excited specimen, limited to a selected spectral band.
Numerous optical filtration means exist that perform the filtration in a narrow spectral band or ray.